The Reign of Xzulta
by Michael Ronso
Summary: After Ultimecia's killed, how dose life go for the crew? Is it really over? This story also has some heavy couples, half Yaoi, and half not. Squall/Zell, Quistis/OC (Male), Irvine/Selphie, OC(Male)/OC(Male) My editor is on strike so please bare with me.
1. Chapter One- Planning Parties

The Reign of Xzulta  
  
Chapter One-The Balamb all night Party  
  
By- J Reeve  
  
  
  
Squall Leonhart paced back and forth within his dorm at Balamb Garden. He didn't know what to do, and being commander he was supposed to. As he walked back and forth he began to swing Leonhart back and forth being careful not to crash it into anything. The blade, which had been on his back in a sheath, glistened in the little light that was coming through the draped windows in his dorm.  
  
Finally, Squall re-sheathed the gunblade and walked over to the windows of his dorm opening the blinds. The sun filled the room with it's cheerful light instantly. Squall loved out over the terrain that was the new home to Balamb Garden, at least for now. To his right he saw Fisherman's Horizon, and to his left beautiful open sea. Squall took a moment to look at this sight and felt happy, which was something very rare in his case.  
  
There was only one other thing that made him happy in this world, ever since he killed Ultimecia, and that was Zell. The energetic blond haired boy was perhaps his closest thing to a best friend. Squall didn't quite understand why, but when he was around Zell he felt what only could have been descried as pure happiness. Squall, for this reason, hade taken many missions with Zell, just so he could be around the spiky haired boy.  
  
These thoughts always brought him back to Rinoa. He had thought that he should have had these feelings for her but he didn't, and he knew that Rinoa knew this. Ever since very soon after the battle with Ultimecia a void had been growing between Rinoa and himself, and he didn't quite understand why. It was just like one day she was asleep with him at night, and the next she just didn't want to be around him. He thought it was very strange.  
  
He didn't really mind it though. He had always wanted Rinoa as a friend, not a lover. He was more interested in Zell that way, but he didn't really understand what that meant, and that is why he was pacing around his room for now, he didn't understand his feelings and he wanted to.  
  
After a few more continued attempts to try and understand himself, he gave up and left his dorm for the training center, taking Leonhart in hand. He passed a few students of the younger training program and gave a fake smile to reassure them that everything was ok after this whole huge bout with Ultimecia over. Once you think about it you also notice that it really ended only about a month ago. He could sense though that most of Garden was still poised for an attack. Squall made note to try and calm everyone down so he wouldn't have to keep giving these fake smiles, and he could go back to his old morbid self, if that was possible. Thoughts about Zell might keep that from happening.  
  
When he arrived in the training center he saw Quistis and Selphie fighting a T-Rexasur. He quickly jumped in and tried to help them out with a nice spell, which everyone knew as Ultima.  
  
"Ultima!" Squall yelled casting the spell at the T-Rexasur.  
  
Quistis smirked over at Squall, then turned her attention back to the dino in front of them and said, "Micro Missile!" using blue magic.  
  
Seeing as how Quistis was using a Limit Break Squall decided to heal her with "Curaga"  
  
The T-Rexasur didn't act very well to being attack with such brutal attacks and rushed in to attack Selphie, who had just caste Thundaga, further irritating the monster. Since Selphie had just finished casting a spell she had not time to doge the attack and fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Full Life!" Quistis shouted reviving Selphie.  
  
"Meltdown!" Squall shouted, dodging the tail of the monster that had been hurled his way in a rouge swing.  
  
"Blizzaga!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Firaga!" Selphie yelled in unison. All three spells hit the T-Rexasur, making it flitch and double back a bit, before attacking Squall with his claws.  
  
"Yes! I've been dying to fight on of these since I got back!" Someone yelled from behind Squall, and Squall turned to see Zell and Rinoa standing there, before they quickly ran back into the battle.  
  
"Demi!" Zell roared, sending the powerful spell he had learned from Diablos wile junction with him a few weeks ago at the monster. It fell to the ground for a moment then got back up and ran for Zell. Zell flipped out of the way in a backhand spring and caste "Aero" sending the dino into a nearby wall.  
  
All the wile Squall had been busy summoning Shiva to the battle, and he unleashed her upon the T-Rexasur at that moment. It stumbled but then got back up.  
  
"Holy!" Rinoa shrieked.  
  
"Meteor!" Selphie continued.  
  
"Quake!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Tornado!" Quistis finished.  
  
Then Squall ran in and used his Gunblade to remove the extremely weakened dino's head. The rest of it body fell to the floor limply, for they had killed the monster.  
  
"Squall, is it dead for sure?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Scan." Squall said.  
  
Squall looked at the decapitated monster for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, its heart has stopped beating."  
  
"Yes!" We got it!" Zell shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Hell ya! We are the best!" Selphie smirked.  
  
"We were victorious." Rinoa said running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Stand back, 'cuz this woman's on fire!" Quistis said, snapping her chain whip on the floor.  
  
"Umm…Squall, look at the area that we caste the borage of spells." Rinoa said.  
  
Squall looked over at ware Rinoa was pointing and the walls and the floor were totaled completely. Squall groaned, because he knew Cid would give him hell over this. Money, Money, Money, that's all he would hear. And he knew that everyone tried to keep the spell's power down, but it just didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Sorry." Zell said smirking a big grin noticing that he was a bit upset over the damage.  
  
"It's fine, whatever." Squall replied. Squall looked over at Zell, still felling a bit upset, but when he saw that innocent child-like smile on his face all worries in the world, and pains went away.  
  
Squall smirked back at Zell and sheathed the bloody gunblade. The others put away their weapons as well. Squall walked toward the walls of the training center and sat down on one of the overturned logs.  
  
"Guys, have you noticed that most o the SeeDs are still really uptight over all that's been happening lately?" Quistis said, opening conversation.  
  
"Ya. There all really uneasy." Zell said sitting down next to Squall on the log.  
  
"One of the younger trainees looked at me in awe yesterday, then ran away from me in fear. There a bit afraid of us for some reason." Selphie added.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Rinoa inquired.  
  
"Yes, what are we going to do about it?" Irvine asked, who had just arrived in the training center.  
  
"Squall I think…YEA!!!!!!!" Selphie started but screamed, then quickly turned and slapped Irvine, who was standing next to her, across the cheek. "YEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY ASS!!!" She shrieked.  
  
"So! It just a bit hard to resist!" Irvine defended.  
  
"Sicko!" Selphie insulted.  
  
"Sorry!" Irvine said again.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, before Irvine lost control," she gave an aggregated look over at Irvine who was now keeping his distance from her, "I think we should have a big festival in Balamb, to lighten the mood. We could have this huge party, late into the night, and invite everyone! It would be such a blast!"  
  
"Oh! That would be great!" Quistis smiled. "Please Squall! Can we do it!"  
  
"Well…ummmmmm…" Squall murmured.  
  
"Please! You wont have to do any paperwork at all; we'll handle all the work! All you have to do is come!" Selphie begged.  
  
"Umm…" Squall uttered.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked questioningly.  
  
"Well Squall?" Zell asked fidgeting wildly. You could tell that he really wanted to go to this all night party.  
  
"All right. Whatever. If might be fun." Squall replied, making up his mind.  
  
"YES!!! ALL NIGHT PARTY!!!" Zell shouted enthused.  
  
"Thanks Squall!" Selphie said taking Squall's hand and shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Just make sure that you come!" Quistis said running off with Selphie to plan the party.  
  
"What are the consequences of what I've just done?" Squall asked himself as he left the training area, leaving Zell and Irvine to seek out monsters to kill.  
  
  
  
It had been three days since the idea about the party came up, and already news was spreading quickly. They had gotten permission, and even enthusiastic support for this party from all the people in Balamb, and hype was building up really fast, as people began to call it the party bash of the season.  
  
Selphie had given him all the information a day after the idea had been approved, setting the party for about a week time from now. He was told that he should bring a date, namely Rinoa, but Squall wasn't sure. Squall didn't really want to go to a party with Rinoa and thought how he much rather go to one with Zell, but he brushed those thoughts along, knowing that in the end he would have to go with Rinoa. "Darn," squall thought, "She's ganna want to dance."  
  
Oh well, he had sealed his own fate. Even more then he really understood. 


	2. Chapter Two- Into the Labyrinth

The Reign of Xzulta  
  
Chapter Two- Into the Labyrinth  
  
By- J Reeve  
  
"Get this boy to medical STAT!" Quistis yelled over to the din of screaming children as she ran along with the stretcher for a moment. She had been teaching some of the younger SeeD trainees in the Training Center, when there had been a terrible accident that no one really understood.  
  
They had been training against nearly harmless poison moths, when all of the sudden one of them had gone crazy and had attacked on of the male students, but it didn't attack it normally. Somehow it moved faster, and with more of a deadly sting then could have been possible. It somehow had become stronger, considerably so, and nearly killed the boy. It had become so powerful that it had taken one of Quistis's stronger Blizzaga to knock out the moth when it should have only taken a small attack or a crack of her chain whip.  
  
"Get the children out of the training center and close it off!" Quistis said, motioning over to a group of SeeD standing near the training center doors. As told all four of then ran into the complex.  
  
It didn't take long to attract the attention of Xu as she came running down the hall with Squall just as the younger students were being removed from the training center.  
  
"What's going on?" Xu said upon stopping.  
  
"What happened?" Squall said in unison.  
  
"I'm not sure. Somehow, a poison moth had gotten extremely powerful for a few moments, and attacked a student. It took a full power spell to stop it." Quistis said.  
  
"Is that possible." Xu asked, dumbstruck.  
  
"I don't think so. I have an idea though. Squall, remember that T-Rexasurs we fought the other day?" Quistis said.  
  
"Yes. What about it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Didn't it seem strange to you that it took nearly 11 of some of out most powerful spells to knock it out, even with the use of Shiva? I know we kept most of the energy from the spells to minimize damage to the Garden, but it still shouldn't have taken that much right?" Quistis explained.  
  
"Now that I think about it, it did take a lot more firepower to bring that thing down then it should have." Squall said lost in thought.  
  
"What's happening with the monsters here, they keep getting stronger and stronger." Xu said, also pondering Quistis's connection between the two incidents.  
  
"Xu, gather Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, and Selphie here and tell them to prepare for some heavy battle. Inform the entire Garden that the training center is off limits with the exception of us six till further notice, and take the Garden out of the sea and bring us to Esthar. The scientists there should be able to think of something." Squall ordered.  
  
"But Garden's engines aren't powerful enough to take us over the steep ridges of the Esthar coast." Xu informed.  
  
"Not if you enter through the forest route of the far side. I opened it up with a Quake spell a few weeks back. You should barely be able to bring Garden though it. If not take the Ragnarok and bring some people back that cane help us." Squall said.  
  
"All right." Xu said turning to leave but Squall caught her arm, "Have the cameras and sensors inside the training center in constant view, and record the info for it may be useful later." Squall finished.  
  
In about ten minuets the other four had arrived outside the training center all ready for some huge fighting. Zell, of course was shadow boxing. Squall had always thought it was rather cute when Zell shadowboxed. He thought it gave him a boyish quality, that seemed to inhibit him just before a fight, just before he would put his battle face on, and before he became a fierce warrior swooping in for the bloody kill. When Squall though about it he wasn't really sure which Zell he liked more, the boyish, fun, childish Zell, or the powerful martial artists that could kill swifter then even he could, even though he didn't like to admit it.  
  
"So Squall, what are we fighting?" Zell asked, continuing to bounce around on the clod metal plates of the Training Centers floor. They were stand just outside the training center, just before the floor turned into ground with dirt and shrubbery.  
  
Squall was then snapped out of his mind, and stopped admiring Zell. He looked over the rest of his teammates as well. Rinoa had Angelo at her side and was stroking him softly. The dog growled in agreement. Selphie had her weapon dangling in her hand and Irvine had his shotgun out and loaded for battle. Quistis of course had taken out her chain whip.  
  
The six Seeds walked into the training center slowly, keeping their senses on full as to hear any monsters trying to sneak up on them. There were none as fare as Squall could tell, sweeping the area with a scan spell. All seemed normal.  
  
"Quistis where were you guys training when this happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
"In the back section, near the entrance to the secret area." She replied.  
  
All six of them walked over toward the area she had said slowly. Squall kept scanning the area. He found nothing, at least not until he reached the area that Quistis had mentioned. There he saw Three T-Rexasur, but something was different about them. They seemed more powerful then normal, giving off a magical aura. The Six companions hid behind various object to hide themselves.  
  
Squall and Zell hid behind a rock, a bit to close for Squall's comfort, for he found himself losing control of his little self quickly. Quistis and Rinoa each hid behind a large overturned tree, and Irvine and Selphie each hid behind separate standing trees. The six friends watched quietly…  
  
All of the sudden out of no were a Ruby Dragon appeared. Squall was left dumbstruck, because Ruby Dragons, or any kinds of Dragons for that matter were not native to the training center. He was left more in wonder by how it had just appeared out of no were.  
  
Squall looked on toward the monsters, and it seemed to him almost as if they were conversing. Almost as if they were talking with each other. Then the Ruby Dragon gave a side-glance toward were Squall and Zell were hiding, with an almost knowing look.  
  
They were discovered. The four monsters were heading toward them as Squall silently motioned to Quistis to get ready for attack, and she passed on the call. Squall was just about to attack when two other things appeared behind the monsters.  
  
Squall looked over the rock and was left in shock. They were two boys, no older then 15 each. But their age didn't matter, because Squall was sensing a kind of magic from them, a kind of power that was beyond anything he had every really felt before, with the exception of maybe in Ultimecia. But that wasn't the only thing that caught him by surprise.  
  
One of the boys was carrying two Gunblades. To be specific, Leonhart and Hyperion. His Gunblade, and Seifer's. "How is that possible?" Squall thought.  
  
He also noticed that the other sensed the magical force coming from those two as well, and had noticed the Gunblades in one of their hands.  
  
"Well it seems it did work." One of the boys said to another. He wall tall, and very muscular. Squall also noticed that he had the same kind of body frame as Zell, a bit taller about 6' but the same frame of a skilled martial artist. They boy had big blue eyes, and blond hair that was spiked out. His hair was a lot shorter then Zell's and spiked evenly all around his head.  
  
The other boy only nodded. This one, the one with the Gunblades was short, about 5.2 and skinny, but you could tell he was deadly. He had short black hair that was straight down on his head and deep brown eyes. You could also tell that even though he was short he also held a nice build, not anything the other boys, still a well build.  
  
Squall looked on at both boys who he had noticed had some heavy battle wounds, both bleeding heavily through what Squall guessed had been SeeD uniforms. That was another thing that caught Squall off guard, he had made it a point to know every SeeD that was trained in Balamb Garden, and he didn't recognize them, even thought the uniforms they wore, or what's left of the, was in Balamb Garden style.  
  
The Ruby Dragon was the first to peal off from attacking Squall and the others hidden in front of them and to move to attack the other two boys. The three T-Rexasurs soon fallowed suit.  
  
"Greg, we got company!" The blond said, urgently slipping into a battle stance. Zell gasped in shock when he noticed that the boys battle stance was exactly like his own.  
  
"Zander, we'll be them to the punch. I got the Ruby dragon, you handle the dinos." The bark haired boy, Greg, said, moving to attack the Dragon. He put a gunblade in front of him, and one behind him at arms length. When the dragon came into striking range Greg slashed the blade and he did it with such speed and strength that it pierced the Ruby Dragons hard skin. Then, as he reset the first blade for another strike he brought the second one down on the dragon, again piercing the skin. Then he spun around and repeated the motion a few times, before the dragon fell to the floor dead. He did this motion so quickly Squall was almost unable to fallow, and the Gunblades looked as a fan dose when it's spinning really fast.  
  
Meanwhile the other boy had charged the first T-Rexasur with high speed and attacked it with a borage of well-placed punches and kicks. The dino recovered quickly and swung its tail out at the boy. The boys flipped out on the way, and then in the same flip flipped back and hit under the dino's head with his legs. This attack looked as if it were only one motion, not a combo attack like it was.  
  
"Firaga!" Zander, the blond boy, said sending the powerful fire spell at the T-Dino. The spell seemed so much more powerful though, then a normal Firaga spell. It engulfed the larger potion of the room in fire, and when it had cleared one of the dinos was down and the other two were wounded badly. Then the boy then pulled out some kind of pistol and loaded it with a heavy shell. He pointed it at one of the dinos and shot it. The pistol shot a huge beam of red light at the monster and it was obliterated in a bloody mess. While this was happening the boy reloaded another shell and killed off the other one as well.  
  
A moment past as the boys looked around themselves, looking for any other monsters. There were none, and they didn't seem to notice the six SeeDs hidden in the room.  
  
"Curaga." Greg said, as he healed Zander and sheathed the Gunblades.  
  
"You know they're watching us from behind the trees and rocks over there. Curaga." Zander informed, also as he healed his friend.  
  
"Ya, I know." Greg replied quietly.  
  
"So they had been spotted." Squall thought, as he got out of his hiding place and into full view of the boys. The others soon fallowed suit. The boys turned to look at them, their faces holding no emotion that Squall could read.  
  
"Who are you," Squall began, "And were did you get that?" Squall pointed to the Gunblades on Greg's back.  
  
"And where did you lean my individual fighting style and stance. The only way you could have learned it is if I taught you or someone I fought taught you, and with the exception of the people here at this Garden, all of them are dead." Zell rang in.  
  
"I cant deal with this now. Clara come her it's safe." Greg said.  
  
Upon his calling a small girl, about the age of seven walked next to Greg and Zander. Though she was young all five of Squall's friends and himself could tell what it was about her. They got the same feeling from Rinoa as well. Whoever this little girl was, she is a sorceress.  
  
"You sure daddy?" the girl asked Greg. The others were shocked. This boy was to young to be a father, right?  
  
"Yes, I am. And I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not your father, neither is Zander." Greg replied in a soft sweet voice.  
  
"But, you two take care of me. Isn't that what a daddy is?" The little girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Kind of sweetly, but please, stop calling us it, we are not your biological fathers." Greg explained.  
  
"Ok daddy!" The girl smirked, obviously not listening. Greg smirked, kindly at the girl, but gave up.  
  
"I said who are you!" Squall shouted.  
  
"All in due time." Zander said to Squall, silencing him.  
  
"Now, do you think you can take us to Deling sweetly." Greg said, ignoring Squall completely.  
  
"Ok, I can try." The girl said getting in-between the two boys grabbing both hands. The last look on Zander's face before the three people disappeared as a wide smile directed toward Squall and the others. Greg's face also held a smile toward the SeeDs who were in the corner very confused. Then they were just gone…  
  
AN- My normal, editor is kind of on strike so please bare with me on spelling, grammar, and typos. 


End file.
